


Slow dance and let your heart do the talking

by Senpaisbiatchx



Category: vmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, kpop, stripper!jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpaisbiatchx/pseuds/Senpaisbiatchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taehyung finally got of age and his friends bought him a stripper. Nobody thought about the consequences if Taehyung and Stripper Jimin met.</p><p>For Janis <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters are not mine only the writing itself! If there are some similarities with any other works it's pure coincidence!

Tae knew his friends had done something for him, after all it was his birthday and he turned – finally – of age. Jungkook and Namjoon even came the day before his birthday to choose clothes for him. As if he was a child! He was pouting the whole time, but now he’s pretty happy about it. He looks good in this outfits, he really has to remember the combo.

 

Tae was waiting in front of the door as the car from Jin came. He opened the door in the back and sat next to the rest.

They talked and laughed. Bangtans glances promised fun this evening – at least for them. He was not quiet sure if he should feel nervous or not.

 

The evening was fun. They danced, yoonseok actually kissed – finally. As soon as he saw Suga coming in his direction he knew something was going to happen. He felt the adrenalin running trough his veins.

 

Suga sat down next to him at the bar, running a hand trough his mint hair. His lips were swollen – not really a surprise after making out for soooo long. His mind went blank when he heard was Suga said.

 

„Wait, what?“

„Did you even listen to me? I said we got you a stripper.“

„How much did you even pay her? Him? What gender is it?“

 

Well, actually he didn’t mind that much, if it was a guy – but his friends knew he was – well... Gay? Not really. He just didn’t mind gender, so more pansexual? Suga started talking again.

 

„It’s a guy. Actually, I know him and I know too that you will like him. His personality at least. He’s stupid.. Like you“

 

He groaned. What did he even expect from Suga? But he got curious..

 

„Wait, why do you know a stripper anyways? Suga..? What dirty secrets do you have?“

„Enough and they’re not your business. But I meet him in a caffee.. He ruined my favourite sweater.“

 

Tae laughed, even if Suga seemed so passive, somehow cold, he still was cute and full of love for others – if he liked the other person, of course.

 

After some time, Jin drove him to the hotel. He was nervous. Was the guy really that cute? Was he sexy? Would he really like him like his Hyung said?

 

He walked past the front door, looking around. He didn’t saw anyone who could’ve been a stripper. He went to the reception but was stopped as soon as he arrived to it.

 

„Hey! You have to be Taehyung!“

 

He turned around and saw a boy with orange hair. He was smaller than him, his checks we’re as cute as Yoongi promised. His smile was bright, so bright, he could’ve gone blind and body was well built, he didn’t saw much, but what he was, promised a lot.

 

„Ah... Yes, yes I am. And you are.. Jimin right?“ 

„Aww!! Yoongi-hyung even told you my name!“

 

His look travelled over Taes body, his face was surprised.

 

„I didn’t expect you to be... This handsome... I thought I had to strip for an ugly ass. But you look like a nice person!“

 

Jimin laughed and it was the cutest sound Tae ever heard. How can a person this cute be a fucking stripper?

 

„Okay okay, let’s go! You surely don’t have the whole night!“

 

Without warning Jimin took his hand and started walking in the direction of the elevator. As soon as we were in the room he pushed me on the bed. No words were spoken, Tae only now noticed the clothes. Leader pants that were really thight, under his jacket he wore a shirt where you could mostly look through. He gulped, fuck this guy was not only cute but hot as hell too. Jimins expression changed completely, his eyes were dark. He knew how to provoke people, that for sure. And he knew he was hot as hell.

 

Tae didn’t even realise when the music started playing, he was way to focused on Jimins pants.

 

„Sit on the edge of the bed, Taehyung.“

 

Unhesitatingly Tae did how he was told.

 

„Now just watch and relax. It’s your night.“

 

As soon as it started Tae’s mind went blank, again this evening. Jimin moved to the music like he was born to do so. It was like the beat possessed his body. He slowly sat face to face on Taes lap, not letting Tae touch anything.

 

He took of his Jacket, still going with the music. If the body wasn’t enough, the face did the rest. It was full of lust, Jimin looked like he was going to have more later. As if he had to please his _Daddy_.

 

Tae’s mouth was dry. How did he get so turned on when the whole show hasn’t even really started?

 

Jimin took his hand and located it on his chest. Gosh, he was full of muscles. Jimin controlled his hand, travelled with it down, stopped some centimeters away from his own crotch. Tae sighed and Jimins smile grew bigger.

 

Jimin stood up, turned around and sat down on Tae’s lap again. His hips moved to the best of the music again, never streaking Tae’s crotch. He groaned in frustration. He heard Jimin chuckle but didn’t mind.

 

Now, Jimin stood up again. He started taking his shirt of, slowly, never letting his eyes wander anywhere expect Tae’s face. Again, Jimin took his hand, and did the same thing he did, when his shirt was still on. Tae stopped breathing for a short time, he was so taken away from Jimins body, he forgot things, his body did without thinking.

 

Time passed, and Jimin teased him non-stop. Never really letting his pants down.

 

Slowly, bur firmly he was opening his pants. He smirked at Tae as he let them fall to the ground. Jimin kicked them away. Tae froze, he never saw thighs that were that beautiful. He wanted to touch, but he was unsure.

 

„I know you want to touch, you can if you want. But only because it’s you.“

 

It was the first time they spoke the whole time. Tae looked into Jimins eyes before he started touching. His hands started to wander up and down. Oh gosh, it felt like he was in heaven.

 

„You like it, don’t you?“

 

He grinned, fuck he looked even better. It was like whoever made us humans, had put a lot of effort making Jimin. He was perfect with his flaws.

 

„Why should I not like something that amazing?“

 

Now Tae got Jimin blushing and Tae felt like he won something, did the impossible.

 

It was then he lost it. Jimin came closer to his face, lips only centimeters away. He looked in Jimins eyes, he was smiling, even if he didn’t look to his mouth, he knew. As the lips touched the time froze for both. It felt like heaven and at the same time like hell. Tae’s lips we’re burning like someone had put acid on it. Tae didn’t know how far he could go so he just waited for Jimin doing the steps. He didn’t want to overtax him. The kiss got deeper, it was way to much tongue and split from both sides but both didn’t mind. They let go from each other heavily breathing before Jimin spoke.

 

„Ayy, how long does it take ‘till you do something?“, he said grinning.

 

Tae laughed stood up, picked Jimin up and threw him carefully on the bed before he took his shirt off and sat over him. He kissed him again before he attacked Jimins neck. Traveling up and down before finding a good spot and starting sucking on the flesh, biting, licking. The flesh got red and Tae grinned proudly, he knew it would be a big love bite.

 

Tae felt Jimins hand traveling down his chest to his pants, trying to open it but failing miserably. Tae chuckled and started unzipping his pants. He took them off and threw it in a corner. He looked back at Jimin, he was so beautiful under him, so defenceless and it somehow turned Tae on even more. He smiled at him and Taes heart started beating faster. He leaned down again and kissed him again, with more passion, more feelings. Tae thought he shouldn’t get attached too much, he got paid for it. But wait, he was a stripper not a whore?

 

Jimin wandered down with his hand and rested on Taes crotch. He moaned slightly and pressed his hips more into Jimins hand. Now it was Jimin laughing, Tae still loved the sound of it.

 

„C’mon taehyung, take them off, I want to please you.“

 

His cheeks slightly turned red but without hesitation he took his boxers off and threw them into the direction where his pants should’ve landed. Jimin stopped breathing at the sight of Taes dick. He slowly got back to reality and turned them over. He kissed tae on the lips, then all the way down stopping some centimeters from Taehyungs dick. He breathed out then kissed further. Taehyung way already half hard, jimin knew it would not last long and he would be full erected. Jimin loved the effect he had on Tae.

 

He started licking up and down his length looking directly in Taes eyes. He kissed and licked his cock ‘till it was fully erected. Not breaking the eye contact he took Taes dick in his mouth. At first he sucked on the tip, traveling with his tongue over Taes slit collecting all the precum. The taste was bitter but he liked it. Slowly but sure of himself he lowered himself lower, taking more of Taehyungs dick in his mouth, sucking on his dick as if his life would depend on it. The noises Tae made drove Jimin crazy, and he was lying if he would say his dick didn’t get hard because of it. He started moving his head up and down, taking Tae deeper everytime, ’till in the end he was deep-throating him.

 

Jimin felt how Tae pulled his hair. He looked up and let go of Taes cock with a loud ”blop“. The sound gave Tae goose bumps, he was really sensitive when it came to sounds. Jimin opened his mouth as he saw Taehyungs finger, he knew what he wanted. He started sucking on Taes long fingers, making them extra wet.

 

„Now turn over.“

 

Jimin did as he got told. He got on his knees, spreading his legs so Tae could access to his Ass without problems.

 

He whimpered as he felt Taes first finger pushing in, instantly starting rocking his hips to take the finger deeper in. Jimin groaned, he wanted more, much more. Tae noticed it and pushed another finger in, starting scissoring immediately. His ass burned, but Jimin loved the feeling Tae was giving him. Again, Tae put another finger in Jimin, now pumping in and out. Not long after he heard jimin moaning:

 

„More, Tae I need more.“

 

And who was Tae to refuse such a nice request? Tae stood up, searching his pants for condoms and lubricant. He found them after searching for some time, walking fast to Jimin who was fingering himself now, moaning his name. The sight was breath-taking.

 

He put on the condom and distributed enough lube on his now throbbing dick. He didn’t want to hurt Jimin.

 

Jimin took his fingers out and whined at the lost of feeling. Tae slowly positioned himself at his entrance. First only pushing his tip in, then pushing the rest in. It was more Jimin pushing his ass back. They moaned in sink. Jimin felt way to good around Taes dick and Tae felt way to good in Jimins ass.

 

Tae started moving his hips, almost pulling out and then pushing in with more strength. It felt like they we’re made for each other. Tae almost stopped as Jimin moaned, almost screamed.

 

„There, Taehyung, please!“

 

Tae kept thrusting into that spot, letting Jimin see stars. He loved the way Jimin moaned, almost screamed his name. It lasted some minutes more before both reached their climax. They both fell on the bed, painting hard.

Tae lifted himself up before he pulled out.

 

He lay down next to Jimin after he turned the lights off, still painting. It was silent but confortable. Tae looked at Jimin.

 

„How much did they pay you?“

„For what?“

„For stripping and well, having Sex with me.“

„I didn’t get pay for the Sex. I did it because I wanted to. I’m a _stripper_ , not a _whore_ Tae.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We woke up one morning and realized with stark clarity that it was the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo!! Thank you for all the likes all of you left here!  
> It's probably the last chapter! I actually would write more.. but kinda feel like I would ruin it. If anyone wants another chapter, here I am, just ask

We woke up one morning and realized with stark clarity that it was the end.

 

When Tae woke up the next day, Jimin was not there anymore. He sighed, somehow it wasn’t a surprise but he was still disappointed. Something in him still ached for him, not in a sexual way. Whatever happened, Jimin had something Tae searched for so long. But as fast as he found it he lost it again.

 

Taehyung stood up and took a cold shower, he had to get him out of his mind, for his own sake. He wouldn’t find him again, even if he asked his hyung Suga, he was sure Jimin wouldn’t want it. So he coulnd’t do anything about it. The clothes were put on quickly and Tae left the Hotel without looking back.

 

_If you want to leave or forget it, never look back. It only hurts more._

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks have passed since Tae and Jimin first met. However he was a little down the first day _but life goes on anyways. That’s the worst and the best thing of life._

 

Tae went out eating with Jungkook to a coffee after passing the whole morning studying with him. They didn’t really mind where they ate but Jungkook insisted to eat in that coffee. He said that Suga loves it. Tae sighed, whatever, he thought, only because Hyung says it, it hasn’t to be true.

 

Both went in, sat down in a corner and waited for a waiter to come.

 

“What is your order?

 

Tae never moved his head so fast as he did the moment he heard that angelic voice again. He looked in Jimins face. He had no make-up on, his hair weren’t styled at all and he wore the uniform of the coffee. Jimin looked tired but he still managed to take Taes breath away. Their looks crossed and it was like time stopped, again. Tae always thought he was pathetic thinking time would stop, but this was the proof it could actually happen. It was only him and Jimin and the moment.

 

“Jimin?”

 

“Oh, hello Tae. I didn’t expect to meet you again that soon. What is your order?”

 

Taehyung didn’t really know how to answer. Was Jimin annoyed that they met? Or was he happy about it as much as Tae was? Questions over Questions without any answers. He couldn’t start chitchatting with him anyways, so he ordered a Sandwich and a coffee macchiato and Jungkook ordered the same.

 

“Who was he?”, jungkook asked.

 

How should he explain it? Hey, it’s actually the stripper you pay with the others, or, I fucked him after he stripped for me and never saw him again afterwards?

 

“Well... a friend? Not really a friend... I don’t know.”, he managed to say, but Jungkook wouldn’t be Jungkook if he was happy with that answer.

 

“Are you sure? You looked pretty into him.”

 

“And if? Would it change the fact that he’s probably pretty unhappy to see me?”

 

“Not really but why should he? Did you confess or what.” Sometimes he wanted to punch Jungkook in his pretty face and this was one of the moments. Tae bent a little over the table and whispered something to him.

 

“Do you remember the stripper y’all got me for m birthday some weeks ago? Perfect, there he is, making our sandwich and coffee macchiato.”

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“I am not.”

 

They both shut up when Jimin served their food and they were silent for the rest of the time.

It was Jungkooks turn to pay. He was about to throw the sale slip away as he noticed there was a number written on it. He grinned wide as he walked out of the coffee shop in the direction of Taehyung.

 

“Here. It’s yours.”

 

“The fuck Jungkook? What should I do with a sale slip?”

 

“Actually nothing but turn it anyways.”

 

Tae froze, wait what? Jimin actually wanted to meet him again? He smiled and thanked Jungkook before going in different directions.

 

He felt nervous like a little child going to the school the first time, like a 13-year-old guy confessing for the first time. Actually, he never confessed to anyone in person but why was he thinking at confessing anyways? Jimin wanted to keep in touch with him, nothing more, at least at the moment.

 

He went back home, learning again before he decided it was really enough for today. He took a beer and went in the garden. Tae took his phone and searched for Jimin in his contacts. (He saved his number after he got home.)

 

**_Tae, 17:54_ **

_“Hey Jimin”_

 

Jimin wrote some time after, actually pretty quickly, it surprised Tae. Was he waiting for him to write to him?  


_**Jimin, 18:02** _

“Heeeeeeeeeeelllooo (/ouo)/..”

  
**_Jimin, 18:03_**

_“Kinda waited for you to write me…”_

 

_**Tae, 18:05** _

_“Really..? Well sorry that you waited.. I was kinda unsure if I really should write to you… You could’ve given the number to Jungkook.”_

They kept on writing for a while, getting to know each other more and more and in the end they promised each other to meet in the next following days.

 

Some days after Taehyung was standing before the mirror checking himself out. He smiled at himself whispered a “You look hella fine, mate” before grapping his backpack and leaving for the “date”. They met in front of the train station. Both were not being so inconspicuous about checking each other out but not commenting their looks because both were too shy for it.

 

They had fun but it was too short for their opinions. Taehyung took Jimin to his apartment, like a gentle man he was.

 

“So.. It was nice… Thank you for the day TaeTae! I hope we can repeat it in the near future!”

 

“yeah I hope it too.. It was really nice… So I have to go now, see ya, jiminie.”

 

Taehyung turned around, ready to go before he felt something drag his jacket. Again, he turned around to face Jimin again, gasping in surprise as he felt a pair of lips on his owns. Tae didn’t have the time to return the kiss because Jimin pulled back, way to fast in his opinion, smiling shyly before closing the door in his face without another word.

 

He stood there some more minutes smiling to himself before his brain got the message that it was slowly time to go back home. His stomach felt like someone let a millions of butterflies out and they we’re trying to escape. But he couldn’t complain, it was an amazing feeling he didn’t feel for ages.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If there we're any mistakes I'm sorry! I'm open for criticism.
> 
> Edit: Corrected most of the mistakes!


End file.
